Toucha Touch Me
by SerenityNite
Summary: Why were Brittany and Santana outside that window during Touch Me? And what were they really doing the whole time? Quick one-shot, Brittana


**Hey everyone, just a little one-shot I came up with for myself after watching the Rocky Horror episode =) I thought I would post it to see what you all think. If you couldn't tell, the bold is what the girl's hear Emma singing.**

_**Toucha Touch Me**_

Brittany let out a muffled giggle as she felt Santana's hand softly run up and down her thigh. They had just gotten out from cheerios practice and were having a heated make out session in the courtyard outside of some classroom. All this Rocky Horror business was really putting Santana in the mood, more than usual. Of course, Brittany wasn't complaining. The blond let out a soft moan as the Latina straddling her pushed her back harder into the brick wall under the windows. After another few seconds, Santana pulled her lips away, only to replace them on her best friend's neck, kissing all the soft exposed skin she could.

"God… San"

Brittany felt a smirk on Santana's lips against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Then, all at once, it stopped. Brittany opened her mouth to protest but was shushed before she could.

"Did you hear that?"

The tanned girl asked, lifting her head to hear better. The blond paused and tried to listen. Voices were drifting from the window above them. From what they could understand, it was Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury, and they were about to sing something.

"Damn it! It was just getting good…"

Santana wined in annoyance as Brittany seemed to be completely distracted by the new voices. Both girls slowly peeked into the window as their glee instructor spoke.

"Let's just imagine that we're all alone in Frank N Furter's laboratory"

Then he leaned over and pressed play on a CD player. The beginning notes of Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me rang out and both girl's eyes widened.

"No freakin way…"

Santana mumbled under her breath. Then the guidance counselor began to sing.

**I was feeling done in**

**Couldn't win**

**I'd only ever kissed before**

"You mean she?" Santana caught on to what the girl was doing.

"Uh-huh"

She nodded her head for effect before pulling the other girl down and moving to kiss her again. Brittany backed up,

"No San, they need a Colombia and Magenta" She said with full seriousness.

"C'mon Britt, we was just getting our mack on" She leaned toward the girl again but was softly pushed back.

"Help first, sex after" The blonde said determined, Santana knew there was no point trying to fight it. She let out an angry huff as her friend softly puller her up to the windows again. 

**I've tasted blood and I want more**

"More! More! More!" They both sung in unison, Brittany's face practically glowing with excitement. Santana on the other hand, was just sexually frustrated.

**I'll put up no resistance**

**I want to stay the distance**

**I've got an itch to scratch**

**I need assistance**

**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me**

Santana's hand started to roam the other girl, making the blonde squirm in her crouching position. She smiled at the Latina before removing her hand. She knew just how much the other girl was turned on and how this was killing her. 

**I wanna be dirty**

**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me**

**Creature of the night **

At this point the brunette was just staring at her friends body. This didn't go unnoticed by the Dutch girl, so she gave her body a little shake, making her lover smile.

**Then if anything shows**

**While you pose**

**I'll oil you up**

**And drop you down**

"Down! Down! Down!" They chorused, standing up slightly more.

**And that's just one small fraction**

**Of the main attraction**

Santana threw her head up and ran a hand over her neck, letting out a dramatic moan. Brittany smiled at how much the other girl was getting into it.

**I want a friendly man**

The blonde flipped her head around, making her pony tail swirl as she made a moaning noise.

**And I need action **

The Latina laughed at that and pulled the other girl into a kiss. Brittany smiled into it but pushed her friend off. Santana refused to let up though, her hands running all over the tall girl's body. The dancer kept giggling and pushing them away. Santana laughed back before her and Brittany caught sight of the two adults inside turning around. They both quickly ducked out of view.

They lost their footing on the way down and Brittany landed smack dab on top of her friend, both braking into a fit of giggles. This time, the blond seemed all to eager to connect their lips. She pulled away with a wink as she stood up and grabbed her cheerios duffel bag, throwing it over her shoulder and running inside. Santana was hot on her heels.

The tanned girl caught up to her friend, grabbing her hand. Brittany smiled and pulled her into the hallway, singing out into the empty corridors.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me" Santana spun her before breaking contact."I wanna be dirty"

The brunette sang to her lover, turning to run ahead. She felt Brittany close behind her, her breath running on her ear. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me" Santana smiled, she didn't need to be told twice."Creature of the night"

The Latina sang as her better half did a happy jump in the air next to her. Her long pale arm slipped around the shorter girl as they both sprinted down the hall together. Both wanting to get to the privacy of a bedroom as fast as possible. Santana couldn't seem to make it though because next thing they both knew, Brittany was up against the lockers with a pair of lips on hers and a tongue down her throat. They both let out a soft moan at the intimacy.

Suddenly Emma ran out from a hallway, hair a mess and missing her sweater. When she saw them she looked like a deer caught in headlights. They girls stopped and stared at her for a couple of seconds. Before she could say anything Brittany spoke in her usual airy voice,

"Toucha touch me"

Miss Pillsbury nodded dumbly. Within that moment, the three all seemed to agree that this encounter never happened as Emma turned and walked away quickly, and the two teens ran to their car.


End file.
